


Critical Failure

by Major_Vaska



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Between Hiveswap and Homestuck, Canon Compliant, Egyptian Theology, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JoJo References, Kind of dark, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Prequel, Psychic Abilities, Self Loathing, Sylladex Adjacent Shenanigans, classpecting, extraterrestrial fascism, horror movies, mentioned Human Experimentation, troll hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Vaska/pseuds/Major_Vaska
Summary: Take 4 fucked up kids in 2006. Good, now make everything far worse.Scattered across the world, omens of an alien threat to earth present themselves, while Jack is busy hunting trolls in the caverns under his house and Yumi is campaigning for anarchy in Australia's northern territory. Road Dog is there, too.





	1. Chapter 1

November 11th, 2006

Outskirts of Huntsville, Tennessee

Her entrance is flashy and spectacular, as always. These simple-minded, one-planet nobodies wouldn't know who she was or what she was, what she was planning, but they ought to know she was here. This planet was green, vibrant. Hilly, she thought, but bearable. Thin air did not bother her kind. She did perfectly fine with no air at all. The light dissipated as she darted into the woods surrounding the small town, eager for her first taste of exotic earth meat.

Her last empire was in ruins. Her slaves- sorry, serva- ugh, people were dead. It was disheartening, but genocidal cataclysms happen every now and again. Lord knows she had engineered quite a few herself. This last one had just been so sudden- but she could rebuild. Start again. Find a hot piece of ass, show off her powers a little bit, possibly crumble the economy and put a couple jesters in as a shadow government for a bit- it'd be fun, maybe. A nice change of pace. She hadn't established a new fascist regime in ages, but she should still have the spark.

The whole town saw the light- it would be impossible to miss. Hell, there were probably people across the state line who saw the light. But one boy- and one boy alone- saw the figure. He had one word for what he saw, that tall, dark female form, the power that radiated off of her, and the obviously alien origins of her species, which he whispered, awe-struck, into the night:

“Mothman.”

==>Be Jack Jacksen

You cannot be Jack Jacksen because Jack Jacksen is Jack Jacksen, but you can follow Jack Jacksen on his journey.

Jack is currently standing knee-deep in snow about a mile outside Reine, Norway. The snow certainly isn't pleasant; frankly, he's freezing his balls off. Two days ago he turned 15, and it was already back to work. Not that he was too deeply hurt by the fact.

Duty is a powerful thing, and Jack has far more experience with duty than most. For almost as long as he could walk, Jack has been taking care of his mother. And for as long as Jack has been taking care of his mother, he was protecting Norway from the creatures that lurked in the night. But honestly? He just wanted to go home and watch anime.

There was no telling what was going to be on the loose tonight. An 8 foot tall wolf-snake? Another furry crustacean? Who fucking knew. The menagerie in the caverns was overflowing with grotesque variety. He shifts the weight of the crossbow on his back.

He walks across the yard to the entrance to the caverns. He knows they run under the house, but he has no idea how extensive they are. Likely very, given how many trolls come out. Jack ducks inside, happy to be out of the cold but dreading what may have surfaced tonight.

As he walks deeper into the caverns, he thinks about his long-time enemies. Savage, violent creatures, so debased and awful they will even attack each other. Stronger than humans, and sometimes smarter, as well; it was not uncommon for a sudden stroke of luck to be the only thing that would keep him alive, and even more common for his good preparations being the deciding factor of his victory. But he always won. Trolls wouldn't let him live if he lost.

A rainbow pattern smeared the ground. A casual observer might mistake it for abstract art, some sort of strange graffiti by a impoverished painter on the ground of the cave, but Jack was no casual observer; he was the painter. Blood. Multi-colored troll blood. He swung open the door about 60 yards into the cavern. This was as far as he went.

The room inside must have been ancient. There were the remnants of wooden tables, but they had rotted away long ago. There was no plastic, only metal and glass, computer monitors that almost seemed to be from the future, all sleek steel with perfectly flat screens, nothing like the bulky desktop at home. The screens had long gone dark, the only light in the room emanating from some kind of glowing material in a row of tubes along the far wall. Dust and blood (troll and otherwise, red and green and purple and black) choked everything in here. Some kind of corporate logo was painted on everything, but each instance was too corroded for Jack to make out the whole image. Not any company he'd ever heard of, that's for sure.

But the important thing was that there were no trolls tonight, and none of the other... things. He closed the door to what he disaffectionately called “the lab”. Maybe he'd finally get a night of peace, but he'd have to check the cameras and make sure nothing got out and into the woods at sundown. Presumably, they slept during the day and hated the sun. That's what all the old stories say, at least, and Jack never sees a troll out in broad daylight. He starts making his way towards the surface.

He huddles near the entrance to the caverns. He would stay here for about an hour and make sure nothing emerged, then go check the cameras. Besides, it is bitter cold out there. Stupid cold. Loco cold. His BlackBerry vibrated in his pocket.

YUMI: Hey jack what u doin  
JACK: oh you know the usual  
JACK: troll hunting  
YUMI: LMAO u know i dont buy that shit  
YUMI: What u rlly doin  
JACK: troll hunting  
YUMI: Ugh fine mr troll hunter  
YUMI: What time is it over there  
JACK: I dont know, about 7?  
YUMI: Wow isnt it past your bedtime or smthn  
JACK: isnt it 7 in the morning over there?  
JACK: 12 hours right?  
YUMI: Wow LMAO ur shit with that still  
YUMI: Its 5 in the mornin  
JACK: jesus fuck woman when do you sleep  
YUMI: Thats my secret  
YUMI: I dont ;)  
YUMI: Hows ur mom  
JACK: not great  
JACK: had a complete breakdown today  
YUMI: Dam that sucks  
YUMI: Or like u know what i mean  
YUMI: She still not goin to a dr  
JACK: nah Im thinking of getting one to come out here  
JACK: but I really dont want her to get committed or something  
YUMI: I dont think they do that unless ur violent  
YUMI: U need some cash  
JACK: good for the month, thanks  
JACK: like seriously, Ill pay you back eventually  
YUMI: LMAO dont worry about it m8  
YUMI: I know you dont have a real job  
YUMI: Mr troll hunter  
JACK: on a brighter note  
YUMI: Fuck yeah brightness  
JACK: you watch .hack yet?  
YUMI: Ugh fuck no anime  
JACK: come on yumi you said youd watch something I recommended  
YUMI: Yeah well that was before u recommended something dumb and for dumb babies  
JACK: its not dumb!  
JACK: besides this is the culture of your people  
YUMI: Yeah sure it is  
YUMI: Good ol japan  
YUMI: With its fun loving and light hearted racism  
JACK: oh come on youre not being fair  
JACK: every country has racists and that doesnt have any bearing on anime  
YUMI: Dude have u even seen Mr Popo  
JACK: …  
JACK: oh my god  
YUMI: Yeah  
YUMI: Well ill let u get to it because u put me in a bummer mood  
YUMI: Good luck n good night Jack  
JACK: good night  
JACK: er  
JACK: morning

Jack closes his phone. Nice to see Yumi was calm and collected for once. It would suck if both their lives were sucking tonight. He stops for a moment to ponder if it's possible to schedule crises to occur at a moment most convenient for everyone. That's the kind of world he'd create, he thought. You can't stop the suffering, but you can make it more efficient.

He started walking back to the house. Time to check on his mother, and then those cameras.


	2. ==> Observe Luna Farner

Luna Farner is quite an interesting person, at least when she's asleep.

Fortunately, she is quite asleep right now, although she doesn't realize it yet. She has not yet realized that the plot of the book she's reading makes no sense, nor has she realized that her hands have an inconsistent amount of fingers.

What Luna does realize, however, is the figure. It is almost imperceptible at first, a looming feminine form, but gradually it's psychic radiance becomes apparent. It tugs at the corners of her mind, hoping to open up the gateways of the psychedelic experience where dreams give way to secrets, which give way to the location of Jack Jacksen.

And then Luna is awake. She hurriedly jots it down in her dream journal, hardly shaken at all. And then she picks up her razr.

LUNA: Hey, you talk to Jack lately?  
YUMI: Yeah talked to him yesterday mornin  
YUMI: Y  
LUNA: Oh, I had a dream vision about him.  
YUMI: LMAO sure  
YUMI: Are all my friends freaks or smthn  
LUNA: Yes! We are all very much freaks of nature!  
LUNA: Why, I know for a fact that Jack has four eyes and two dicks!  
YUMI: Truth  
LUNA: Do you want to hear about it?  
YUMI: No i dont want to hear about ur totally fake dream vision  
LUNA: Your loss! It was a juicy one!  
YUMI: LMAO talk 2 nate

That isn't a bad idea. Nate was always more receptive to these kinds of things. But first, Luna had to get some food in her. It was bad juju to be giving away juicy visions with an empty stomach!

Her brother wasn't around. It seemed like he was seldom around these days. And, of course, “these days” referred to the last three years of her life. It was always the same routine; he'd come home, drop off the groceries, and then disappear for three weeks, then come back with a girl and some groceries to drop off! He was very fortunate that Luna was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, eating a peanut butter and tuna sandwich like the savage animal she is in her heart of hearts, Luna found herself captivated by Lake Michigan. “Wow,” she thought to herself, “That's a lot of water,” and this thought was very correct; in the next moment, she found herself thinking “wow, I should get a cat,” which was also very correct. Luna often found herself thinking correct things, which very rarely had any correlation to the very correct thing she was just moments ago thinking about, except by virtue of being correct. Now, look, she's done it again! She thought, “I am very lonely and would very much like someone to touch me.”

Now, as many young ladies do in such a situation, Luna decided she very much would like to stop thinking correct things.

So she picked up her phone and typed:

LUNA: Yo yo yo!!!!  
NATE: Heyyyy  
LUNA: Do you have any movie recommends?  
NATE: Oh, man, did you already go through all the ones I gave you before  
NATE: Okay let's see  
NATE: Cannibal Holocaust?  
LUNA: I've seen it.  
LUNA: I don't think it's as gruesome as everyone says.  
NATE: Ok well it kind of is, but you're entitled to an opinion  
NATE: How about Slumber Party Massacre?  
LUNA: A slasher, really? For me? A slasher?  
NATE: It's a good, funny, gory slasher  
LUNA: A slasher, for me?  
NATE: Okay fine, picky  
LUNA: I prefer the term discriminating.  
NATE: How's the Howling sound?  
LUNA: What's it about?  
LUNA: Besides howling.  
NATE: Werewolves  
NATE: Basically this news lady almost gets herself murdered so she goes to therapy in the middle of the woods  
LUNA: Therapy in the middle of the woods? What?  
NATE: Yeah it's like a hippie “do drugs and let Jesus heal you” sort of thing, I think  
NATE: So anyway turns out the other crazy people are werewolves  
LUNA: Alright, I'll bite, if only for crazy werewolf hippies doing drugs to help move on from their personal traumas.  
NATE: Well, you basically just said you'd bite for the entire situation I just described to you so good job  
LUNA: Okay well while I get that I also have some very big news to share with you!  
NATE: I have big news, too  
NATE: You first though  
LUNA: Okay, well, I had another dream vision!  
NATE: Absolutely wild, what about this time?  
LUNA: Jaja! And some kind of alien I think?  
NATE: Oh shit aliens  
NATE: Are you like a psychic that can see aliens now  
NATE: Does that mean the aliens are also ghosts  
NATE: I don't know Luna, alien ghosts being channeled by a psychic is kind of far fetched, even for me  
LUNA: No, silly, I don't think she was a ghost.  
LUNA: More like....  
LUNA: Another psychic? Or maybe a wizard?  
NATE: Ok that's a lot better I'm totally down for alien wizards  
LUNA: Anyway, I think this alien wizard was poking around in my brain for information on Jaja!  
NATE: What do aliens want with Jack  
NATE: Maybe he has the perfect DNA to finish their human experimentation and create a hybrid  
LUNA: Uh, I don't think so, and I also really don't want to think of alien ladies mating with Jack.  
NATE: No it's not like mating, it's more like vampirism and they take the blood and mix the DNA in it with their own  
NATE: That's how they shapeshift too  
LUNA: Nate, you really need to read something more scientific.  
NATE: Oh no, I recently got proof of all this  
LUNA: Le gasp!!!!  
NATE: Yeah, I saw mothman  
LUNA: Wait, like THE mothman?  
NATE: The one and only  
LUNA: I thought he lived in Virginia?  
NATE: Well mothman is an interdimensional traveler so he can appear wherever he wants  
NATE: Which was apparently Huntsville  
NATE: Also I think it was more of a mothlady  
LUNA: Why?  
NATE: Bountiful curvaceous hips.  
LUNA: Nate.  
LUNA: Please don't tell me you want to fuck mothman.  
NATE: Okay hear me out  
NATE: Maybe in the future  
NATE: Once we're more advanced and compassionate beings  
NATE: The cryptids will reveal themselves and integrate in society  
LUNA: Where are you going with this?  
NATE: I just think that in the next 10 years or so, everyone will want to fuck mothman  
NATE: Moth-lust will be the new normal  
LUNA: Wow! Thank you Nate! Now I'm imagining Jaja mating with Mothman!  
NATE: Hey, I could get into that  
LUNA: I don't think I want to have this conversation anymore. :/  
NATE: Haha I have some things to take care of anyway  
LUNA: Later!   
NATE: See ya Loony

With a bit of casual conversation to perk up her spirits, Luna takes care of the pressing business: ordering The Howling from Netflix. She personally hates the wait after ordering a video, and personally thinks there's no reason why the internet couldn't be used to instantly stream videos directly to the viewer. At least Redbox is on damn near every street corner, even if their selection sucks.

Oh, and she have a couple films out from Blockbuster as well! Luna ejects them from Chekov's Armory to check when they're due. The plastic rectangles shoot themselves across the room and knock over a carton of milk, which glugs out all over the kitchen table in thick, smelly chunks. Damn bitch, you live like this?

Chekov's Armory provides a more narratively relevant form of inventory storage, although Luna would have no idea what those words would mean. The medium of prose has very little use for abstractions such as the sylladex, and likewise the sylladex has limited functionality within prose, which is also a statement Luna would not understand. “What the hell is a sylladex,” she might think, if she were privy to the elaborations of a narratorial voice over her life. But the reader is aware of that voice, and is likely thinking, “what the hell is Chekov's Armory?”

The principle of the Armory is simple: items that may be narratively relevant can be stored in a non-local, infinite space as “bullets”. There is no limit to the amount of bullets the Armory can hold. The caveat, however, is that these items are always ejected from the Armory at their terminal velocity, much like, well, bullets. This is a very dangerous abstraction in the wrong hands; misuse of the Armory was responsible for the unintentional Wal-Mart Parking Lot Massacre in Dayton, Ohio last spring. With great storage capacity comes great responsibility.

But Luna has more pressing matters than the sad and unfortunate loss of 27 lives who, in the belief that they were to be met with great low prices that day, were instead met by 2 individual cheetos to the chest. Milk-related problems. Really, more “accidental cottage cheese” related problems. Not an issue for a low-level psychic like herself!

With a bit of strain, a violet light encapsulates the spilled milk, chunks and liquid, carton and concept, and lifts it not-so-effortlessly into the air. Luna guides her stinky cargo towards the open window in the living room. Nothing like a little problem solving! Just a little farther, Luna, you're doing great honey. Just a little more... closer.... nearly there....

Luna accidentally drops the old milk all over the couch. She stands, staring, perhaps having an out-of-body experience.

Let's leave Luna with what she's done for a moment. She needs to learn her actions have consequences.


	3. ==>Observe Yumi Nakamura

You are now observing Yumi Nakamura.

It's November, and therefore the tail end of spring. The weather is starting to get even hotter and the sky even bluer. It sucked.

Yumi found herself at the old strip mining operation. It was inactive, and they didn't even put a lock on the gate, so she came out here when she got the chance. It wasn't like there was anything better to do in the asscrack of the Northern Territory.

The shelves extended in every direction. Were they looking for gold or iron out here? There was no telling. Just blank, empty shelves of rock. It made Yumi so ANGRY. She'd never know, she'd never see. Just the remnants of ecological devastation and miles of dead, empty stone under the hellish Australian sun. What was that pattern of holes down there? They almost looked like open graves. She'd never know their stories.

But she could still check them out. She made her way down, down, down the spiraling outcroppings of rock, crushing old soda cans and cigarette butts under her loafers. God, they were going to be so dirty. Her fault for wearing high fashion out into the wasteland.

And then she was nearly on top of them. They really did look a lot like graves. Long, rectangular holes, big enough for her to lie down in, about four feet deep. Creepy. There must be dozens. Yumi threads her way between the hopefully-not-graves, peering into each.

Some sort of thick, black liquid is in the bottom of them, and of various ages. Some has soaked into the ground and gone dry, even with some dust partially obscuring the stain; others are fresh, with gelatinous puddles shimmering in the sunlight. What is this stuff? Oil? She doesn't think oil dries, though.

Yumi is struck by a sudden and intense desire to taste it. She even imagines the event in her head. Leaning into the hole, running her finger along that goopy liquid, lapping it up. She imagines she would flail her limbs and let out some kind of nonsensical exclamation. It probably doesn't taste very good.

“Wait, no,” she thinks, “That'd be fucking stupid.” It would seem that our female protagonists are incredibly intelligent, and often think correct things. Instead of putting strange liquids in her mouth, she instead opts to inspect one gra- hole in particular.

It is in most ways like every other hole here, long and rectangular and deep. In two other ways, however, it is very distinct from the other holes. Firstly, it is full of this black liquid, perhaps an inch or two deep. The goopy fluid is practically sloshing around in there, which is odd, since there no breeze and holes in the ground tend to stay in one position. It almost makes Yumi think the liquid is- alive? But no, that is also incredibly stupid.

The other vital distinction between this hole and it's kinfolk is the cube. A silver cube, partially submerged in goop. Yumi knows she wants to pick it up, but she's wearing a really nice jacket and it's pink and this stuff will definitely stain. Begrudgingly, she shrugged off her jacket, leaned into the hole and stretched as far as she could.

At first she could only reach it with her fingertips, but slowly she was able to pull it along in the liquid. It was strange, despite being made of metal it almost seemed to float. Eventually, it was close enough for her to grab. Pulling it out of the hole, it seems to be some sort of puzzle box, with complex designs on it's surface and interlocking pieces. Red snakes are etched into the boxes surface. Nifty. Yumi grabs her jacket and starts making her way home.

Fortunately, her dad isn't home. Good. She really didn't want to deal with that bastard today. He was probably still at his dead end job, cracking jokes with people who didn't even like him. Did he ever think the reason he comes home and is miserable and has to sit around in a filthy trailer might be because he never actually did anything for himself and made his kid pick up the slack?

God, now she was in a bad mood. She went in her room and momentarily considered throwing the puzzle box onto her desk, but no, it was too dirty. She just tossed it in the armory for the time being.

Her phone goes off

NATE: Yo, did you hear about Luna's dream vision yet  
YUMI: LMAO no she tried 2 tell me but i shut her down  
NATE: What  
NATE: Man come on that's super rude  
YUMI: M8 i dont have time 4 ur stupid bullshit  
YUMI: While u guys r out there hunting imaginary monsters or whatever i have a job  
YUMI: And school and working at the house  
NATE: And ordering expensive fashion from Japan  
YUMI: Look thats srs business  
YUMI: U dont understand the cultural value of harajuku fashion  
NATE: Yeah, sure dude  
NATE: I'm just saying you have your dumb hangups  
YUMI: My hangups r not dumb!!!!  
YUMI: Theyre cultured  
NATE: You're always going on about how much you hate Japan  
NATE: But you keep buying weird street fashion anyway?  
NATE: Do you not realize you're kind of a hypocrite  
YUMI: Ugh no m8 u dont get it  
YUMI: Japan as a country is like  
YUMI: Sucky in every way  
YUMI: But it also has a look u feel  
NATE: I'm just fucking with you anyway man I think you look nice  
NATE: Fresh as hell, even  
YUMI: Well u would be correct but also i hate u  
NATE: Aw hate u too babe  
YUMI: Not funny  
YUMI: So u gonna tell me about the psychic stuff or not  
NATE: Oh? I thought you had more important things to do  
YUMI: Well now im curious  
NATE: Ok I'll spill  
NATE: So basically Luna thinks there's an alien looking for Jaja and the alien is also a wizard who wants to use his DNA to create a perfect human-alien hybrid and battle mothman for control of the US government  
YUMI: K so i was right  
YUMI: That is the dumbest shit ive ever heard  
NATE: You just can't see the strings that control the system  
YUMI: U mean capitalism and millenia-old patriarchal n class-based social programs formed by the advent of agricultural society rite?  
NATE: Ok, so weirdly political but  
NATE: I was mostly talking about the aliens under the white house  
YUMI: Yeah dumb shit  
YUMI: So hows road dog  
NATE: He's doing great  
NATE: Turns out the issue was just worms, I managed to get him fixed up  
YUMI: M8 u rlly shouldnt be raising an animal on the street  
NATE: But  
NATE: He's my road dog  
YUMI: U know what  
YUMI: Forget i said anything  
YUMI: Keep forgettin ur completely irrational  
NATE: I keep forgetting that you're the most charming person I know  
YUMI: Well stop forgettin that  
YUMI: Itll come in handy  
NATE: Anything not stressful in upside-down world?  
YUMI: Yeah actually  
YUMI: Found a weird puzzle box  
YUMI: In an open grave  
YUMI: Full of oil  
NATE: How mysterious  
NATE: You solved it yet  
YUMI: Nah m8 things covered in oil  
YUMI: Not even gonna attempt for a while  
NATE: Damn  
NATE: Make sure you tell me when you find out what's inside  
NATE: Also, what were you doing poking around in open graves  
YUMI: I mean i dont think it was an actual open grave  
YUMI: More of a mine grave  
NATE: That makes no sense  
YUMI: That's an issue with ur brain not my story  
YUMI: Fuckin americans dont even know about mine graves  
YUMI: Pathetic  
YUMI: Also im gonna leave u be  
YUMI: Because i have important things 2 do  
NATE: Well then goodbye to you too lol  
YUMI: Take care nate

She immediately switches over to text Luna.

YUMI: Checkup  
LUNA: I'm fine!  
LUNA: More than fine, really!  
YUMI: 4 real this time rite  
LUNA: Yes for real this time!  
LUNA: I'm currently picking up milk chunks with a paper towel.  
YUMI: Yeah that sounds like everything is peachy over there  
LUNA: Oh, please!  
LUNA: I just messed up with my telekinesis!  
YUMI: I dont know why i even fuckin bother  
YUMI: Y cant u guys like something normal  
YUMI: Like pokemon  
YUMI: Instead of makin up stories about psychics and aliens  
LUNA: Jaja likes Pokemon!  
LUNA: But speaking of aliens....  
YUMI: Nate told me LOL  
YUMI: I dont want to hear that bullshit again  
LUNA: Yumi :(  
LUNA: You know it really hurts when you're so dismissive of everything we say.  
LUNA: I know Nate acts like it doesn't matter to him but I can tell it does.  
YUMI: Yeah well maybe u fuckers need to talk about things that are real and actually matter  
YUMI: Besides just coz im rude doesnt mean i dont love u  
YUMI: Thought u figured that out by now  
LUNA: No, we all know that!  
LUNA: I just wish you would show it more.  
YUMI: M8 i text u every day just 2 make sure ur not lonely  
YUMI: Thats love bitch  
LUNA: Dont worry Yumi!  
LUNA: We all know you care and I also know you're going to start believing us very soon!  
YUMI: Oh yeah and y is that  
LUNA: Have you found the box yet?  
YUMI: WTF  
LUNA: lol!  
LUNA: Don't worry, I saw the box weeks ago!  
LUNA: It's going to be a very important artifact, but I'm not sure why yet.  
YUMI: Damn nate is a rlly fast texter  
LUNA: ?  
YUMI: I mean he told u about the box i found right  
LUNA: No!!!!!  
LUNA: I keep telling you about the dreams!!!!  
LUNA: But you never believe me!!!!!  
YUMI: Look ill believe u when i have actual PROOF  
YUMI: Luna  
YUMI: U there

Seems like Luna ragequit. Yumi flops back on her bed, staring up at the Makhnovist flag pinned to her ceiling. She doesn't like being like this, not really. She's glad that her friends accept her for the trainwreck she is, but she just wishes she could be nice for once. Whatever. Luna would text her back later tonight, apologizing and feeling like the whole argument was all her fault. That's just the kind of relationship Yumi and Luna had. The phone buzzes.

LUNA: Sorry I got sharp with you back there!  
LUNA: I know you don't like hearing about these things!

Like fucking clockwork.


End file.
